Konoha Boarding Academy
by KiramuLexa
Summary: Welcome to Konoha Boarding Academy, where some of the most troubled and wired kids are forced to attend. But when the Hyuuga family is sentenced to transfer, our favorite little heroine gets a taste of hell as a teenager. Various pairings inside! Read&Review as always (: Warning: Language
1. Chapter 1: Move In Day

Welcome to Konohagakure Boarding Academy, where some of the most troubled and misbehaved kids were transferred to for various reasons. However, the school wasn't like that at all. The dorms were crowded with lonely, misunderstood teenagers of various ages and personalities. It was an entirely different world. And today, I became a new member of that world.

* * *

Chapter One- Move In Day

My junior year was my last at Konoha Public High School. My step mother claimed that she wasn't able to handle my temper. She even sentenced her own biological son to the same school for his supposed 'stoic and coldhearted' nature. I heard that she had cried to the head mistress of the boarding school, begging to take Neji and I in. Undoubtably, she agreed to sentencing us to the school.

"Do you think mom will let us come back after a year?" I asked my brother who sat beside me on the bus. He removed one earbud and asked me to repeat the question. "I don't know," was his answer, "and frankly, I don't care." Neji was always like that. He kept to himself and had little friends. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was just rare to see in a hormonal sixteen year old boy.

Our bus finally came into view of the facility that we were to call home for the next year, at the least. As Justin Timberlake blasted through my eardrums, I spotted the sign that said_Konohagakure Boarding Academy_. The campus was huge; towers nearly reached the tops of the pine trees that surrounded the area. Dorms were placed across the streets of the school buildings, just like a college campus. The buildings were all nice and well taken care of; they were adorned in tan stones and topped with orangish roof tiles. Above the arches of each dorm was a name etched in black kanji. I looked over my shoulder to where Neji sat, slumped against the bus window. He stared absently at the school buildings that were even bigger than the dorms and had large windows and arches. Cement sidewalks and fountains decorated the exterior. I could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"First stop, Mist Hall." The bus came to a complete stop as the driver spoke. Soon enough, other kids took out the small slips of paper and bustled around to see if that was the name of their residence. "Amu," Neji tugged on my shirt, "what's our dorm called?" I fumbled with my sweatshirt's pockets. My fingers searched every pocket before I looked back to Neji in alarm. "Shit.. I think I lost it..." I said slowly. Neji's expression went from anger to exasperation as he turned back to the window.

"Onee-chan," I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Both Neji and I spun in our seats to find a familiarly shy girl with lavender hair looking down at us. "Hinata!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?" Neji asked in disbelief. The young girl hung her head in shame. "Father sent me here b-because I'm t-too w-weak..." she muttered. Without warning, Hinata handed me a small slip of paper with the words Leaf Hall Residence written on it. "We all are in the s-same dorm," she explained somewhat cheerfully. I offered her a smile in return, "cool."

"Second stop, Leaf Hall." I took a breath. This was it. I swung my arm to the side to snap Neji out of his trance, with which I received a punch in my own in return. Hinata, Neji, and I got off the bus with a few other boys and one other girl and waited in line to get our luggage.

"Uchiha Shisui," the driver called, two huge duffel bags in his hands. "Uchiha Shisui!"

Suddenly, a frantic boy who looked to be my age came stumbling through the small crowd. "Woah, excuse me!" he yelled as he barreled through. As I felt the idiotic boy push through, he grabbed my arm and pushed it across my body, twisting it into an uncomfortable position. "Ow, hey!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand off of me. "You're hurting me, you freak!" He seemed taken aback at my outburst. _Well, there goes making friends._ Hurt was evident in his eyes as he took a step back from me. "Uh... I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" he reached out to touch the arm that he hurt, but I quickly retracted it and stepped back. "Don't touch me!" I hissed, backing up into my brother.

"**Uchiha Shusui**." That driver was pissed now. Shisui looked at him and back at me. "Look, I'm sorry lady. I'm Uchiha Shusui, a senior. If you need anything, I'm in room 543 on the fifth floor. I hope your arm feels better." And with that, the strange boy rushed to the driver, took his things, and hustled to the doorway where another boy was there to meet him.

"Hyuuga Amu," the driver called, and I silently pushed my own way through the crowd. "G-good luck, onee-chan," I heard Hinata call behind me. "Hm," was my nonchalant response as I took the plethora of bags and started toward the doorway.

The number next to my name was 507, which meant that my room was the seventh door on the fifth floor. _That stupid guy is on the fifth floor too, but his is the forty third door..._ I don't know why I bothered to remember that, but I braced myself and looked up toward the staircase. "Five goddamn flights of stairs," I muttered in frustration. I hitched my peach bookbag onto my back and had all three of my suitcases in my hands, and with that, I braved the physical challenge of climbing stairs.

By the time I reached the third flight, I was panting hard. I imagined that my makeup was running from all the sweat on my face. I set my suitcases down and looked up, taking a break from the physical exertion. "DATTEBAYO!" my head snapped up and my eyes shot open at the obnoxious outburst that rang down the stairs. Following the yelling was the sound of a stampede of fucking boars down the stairs and I suddenly felt frozen in time. _Well... shit._

_BAM_

The next thing I knew, I was falling head over heels down the second staircase and knocked my head against the hard wood of the wall. I barely regained myself as I saw a huge blob of orange falling after me and knocked me down the other flight of stairs too. _ISN'T THIS JUST MY FUCKING DAY._ I felt myself hit the hard cement of the ground of the first floor and I had crashed into something much softer than another wall. A series of "omfs" and "ughs" escaped the mouths of everyone we bumped into on our way down the staircase.

"Owww," I heard one boy complain. As my vision returned to a somewhat crystalline clear, I saw a blonde boy with whisker tattoos on both cheeks rubbing the back of his head with his hands. Beneath him was another boy about his age with midnight blue hair that oddly resembled a duck's ass. The boy on the bottom was giving the blonde a deathly glare with coal black eyes, and forcefully removed him from his person. "What the hell Naruto?!" he snapped. "Sorry teme! I accidentally fell down the stairs again!"

This time, I became aware that the soft something that I landed on was another human being. As I looked down, my gaze was met with a similar glare that the 'bastard' was giving the blonde. I noticed that it was the same boy that the annoying kid, Shisui, had met at the front of the dorm earlier. He had soft, long midnight black hair that was tied into a low ponytail, a black shirt, jeans, and deep black eyes. He also had prominent tear ducts that seemed to make him look older than he actually was. Besides that, I felt offended that he was glaring at me for something I didn't do, so I felt that I needed to return that glare with one of equal fervor.

"Look, I'd really appreciate it if you'd get off of me," he finally spoke. His voice was a deep velvet sort of tone that would make any girl melt. Well, any girl except me. "Gladly," I muttered as I rose to my feet. As I shifted my weight to my feet, I felt a sharp and quick pain that seared through my calf and I soon fell backwards again. "Ahh!" I cried out, grabbing my leg. I fell backwards again, but this time, into a pair of arms.

"Again? Am I that irresistable?" the boy smirked as he caught me. I only held my leg tighter in pain. "Itachi, the hell are you doing?" the boy with duck ass hair spoke from the other side of the room. I watched as the blonde boy rushed up to me and inspected my leg himself. "Oh jeez! I'm so sorry about that! I didn't see you when I was running downstairs!" he scrambled his apology, and poked his finger to my calf underneath my yoga pants. "I think her leg's broken, dope."

"Shit," the blonde muttered, and took my arm from Itachi. Together, the two boys helped me stand on both my feet. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" duck ass asked me. "Yeah, I am." I leaned more on the blonde's shoulder, since my other leg was the broken one. "Hn," was all duck ass said. "What's your name?" duck ass's brother asked, letting me lean completely on the blonde. "Amu. Hyuuga Amu," I answered automatically. I let my foot back down on the floor and just allowed myself to take the full brunt of the pain. "I'm fine now, thanks."

"B-but, your leg!" the blonde cried.

"I'm fine. I can walk on my own."

"No human person can be 'fine' walking on a broken leg."

"Seems fragile."

That struck me. I turned my head to look at duck ass, who had been the last to speak. "What did you call me?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow and fearlessly repeated himself, "You seem fragile." I climbed the first few steps with faked ease and turned back to look at the lot. "Wanna call me fragile again?!" I swung my fist blindly toward the boy, who, with wide eyes, skillfully dodged it and allowed it to hit the next boy standing behind him. Itachi was knocked a few feet away and coughed up a drop or two of blood. "You don't know anything about me!"

With that, I turned and continued to climb the stairs to my stuff.

When I reached the base of the third flight again, I stood around my belongings and waited to catch my breath. However, my breath hitched as I registered footsteps coming up from behind me. It was the blonde from a few minutes ago, but his once bright and big expression had faded into a somber state. "Hyuuga-san, was it?" he asked carefully. I could tell from the distance he was standing that he feared I would attack him too. "I'm not going to hit you, blondie," I bluntly stated, "and you can call me Amu."

"Amu," he corrected, and picked up my things. "H-hey..." my voice trailed off when he turned to me with a confused expression. _Oh... He just wants to help._ "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, blinking. "No, nevermind," I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked at him. "Let me help you with you stuff. What's your room number?" the boy asked, moving closer to my body to see my slip of paper. He smelled like Axe cologne and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as I realized our close proximity. "507 huh? I'll carry your stuff to your room and help you get situated with your roommate. She's a sophomore girl named Uchiha Kirara. I think you'll get along with her nicely," he talked as we began climbing the stairs. It seemed effortless without my luggage, but there was always the broken leg too.

"I didn't get to introduce myself down there," he laughed and gave me a huge cheeky smile, "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, a junior. I'm from the Konoha area. I'm adopted, so I never knew my real parents but a guy named Iruka always took care of me. He's a teacher here, and you might have him if you're taking a personal finance or home educational class." I shook my head, which caused Naruto to shrug. "So I'm guessing your parents sent you here for your temper?"

"My step mother did," I replied, "My real mother died when I was a baby and my father remarried a more gentle woman. After my father died, she started having trouble controlling my brother and I, so she just put us in here." I hung my head in sadness and wondered what Neji was experiencing on his first day here. "Sorry to hear about that," Naruto replied. I noticed that we were coming up on the fifth floor and turned the corner to room 507. "If you ever need anything else, my room is 526. The other boy with me is my roommate, so you can find him there too. Oh, and if you ever have extra ramen, be sure to bring it by my room!"

"Naruto..."

"What's up, Amu?"

"What about that guy I punched? What room is duck ass's brother in?"

Naruto had to think of the number for a moment and finally said, "I think he's in room 543. I know his roommate is his cousin, Shusui. Oh, and the guy you punched is Uchiha Itachi, my roommate Sasuke's older brother. I'd be careful around Itachi if I were you, though. I've known the Uchiha family for a long time and I've never seen anyone with the guts to punch Itachi." I stuck the key in the knob and turned to Naruto, who still held my stuff in his hands. "I think I can manage by myself. As you could see, I'm not as fragile as your duck ass best friend thinks," I replied. "Yeah, about that... You might not want to call Sasuke-teme that to his face."


	2. Chapter 2: What A Coincidence

Chapter Two- What A Coincidence

I pushed the door open quietly and peered into my room. It was nicely decorated with two beds, a nightstand, two desks, two wardrobes, and a TV stand. Various hand drawn paintings hung around the room. Beneath my feet was a dark orange carpet which complimented the tan walls nicely. I stepped in slowly; Naruto was at my heels with my things in his hands.

"Oh, is this my new roommate?" a girl appeared from the other side of the room, her hands dirty with paint of many colors. She was much taller than I was, which wasn't rare since I'm only five feet exactly. She had nice black hair and calm black eyes. She had a fair complexion with a few bruises here and there. She wore a blue sweater with black yoga pants and grey boots, much like my own outfit. "Kira, this is Hyuuga Amu," Naruto called from behind me and he threw my things over to the nearest bed. I twitched my eye at him, but looked back at the new girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san. My name's Uchiha Kirara, but you may call me Kira if you'd like," she smiled, and offered to shake my hand. _Kira? Sounds a lot like "killer." _"You can just call me Amu," I replied. "She's a handful Kira-chan!" Naruto laughed, his bright personality shining through again. "She's got a temper like Sakura-chan's!" Both he and Kirara laughed, and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "Jeez, that duck ass kid called me fragile. What was I supposed to do?" I defended myself rather quietly, but both heard. "Duck ass kid?" Kirara repeated, "You mean Sasuke-nii-san?"

"You're his sister?!" I gasped, which made her laugh a little. "Not biologically. I'm technically his cousin by a few generations, but Sasuke's like a big brother to me. I've never met someone with the courage to call him something so provocative though!" she continued laughing and soon, I found myself laughing along with her. _I like her..._ "Kira-chan! You won't believe what Amu-chan did to Itachi!" Naruto yelled, holding me down by my head to keep me from covering his mouth. "Naruto!" I yelled, clawing my tiny hands up at him in an embarrassing attempt to make him stop. "Itachi-san?" Kirara's eyes shot open in disbelief and utter shock. "Oh Kami, what did she do to Itachi-san?"

"She _punched_ Itachi, Kira-chan! _Punched Uchiha Itachi_." Kirara's eyes widened so much that I thought they were gonna fall out. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked at me with a disbelieving look. "I can explain!" I begged the girl, but Naruto beat me to it. "Amu-chan tried to punch Sasuke-teme but he moved out of the way and she ended up hitting Itachi instead! He coughed up some blood, Kira-chan, _Itachi _coughed up _blood_!" they were making it sound like fucking World War Four had happened when all it really was was just a small skirmish. "All because your dumb ass knocked me down two flights of stairs!" I yelled, finally hitting Naruto on the head. "Oww," he whined, "I haven't even known you for three hours and you're already hitting me!"

"She hit Itachi-san in less than one," Kirara laughed, making Naruto cry out in laughter once again. My cheeks returned to a rosy tone. _Damn you Naruto._

After settling down, Kirara offered to help me move all of my stuff in and unpack. She promised to tell me the dorm curfews and schedules and about the school life. "Oi, Naruto!" she called to the cheeky boy, "Remember, we're all going out to barbeque tonight! Seven sharp!" Naruto jumped for joy and gave a fist bump to the air before he asked, "Wait, is Amu-chan invited too?"

"Don't be stupid, Naruto," Kirara sighed, "Of course Amu is going." With that, Naruto ran up to the two of us and nearly suffocated us in a burly embrace. "I'll see you two later then!" With that, he rushed out of our room and down to his own.

"Now that he's gone," Kirara chuckled, "how about we get to know each other a little bit since we'll be living together for some time?" I nodded to her as we both began to unzip various pockets of my suitcases. "I'll go first," Kirara announced, "Like I said earlier, my name's Uchiha Kirara and I'm a sophomore. This is my second year here and I'm in class 2B this year. I enjoy painting in my free time, as you can tell, and I also do karate and soccer. I'm friends with a lot of juniors and some seniors too. I know a girl named Konan in your grade who's really cool and a good friend for you. Most of my relatives go here, as you may already know. Sasuke-nii-san and Itachi-san are my cousins by a far cry. I'm also related to Uchiha Shusui, who's a lot like Naruto." I remembered my encounter with the stupid Uchiha during my arrival here. "The headmaster, Uchiha Madara, is my grandfather. He's kinda scary, so try everything humanly possible to avoid him. So that's basically it for me. What about yourself, Amu?"

"Well," I stuttered, "I'm Hyuuga Amu, a senior, and I'm Hyuuga Neji's older step sister and Hyuuga Hinata's cousin. I'm in class 4C, and I don't know a whole lot of people yet. I just know you, Naruto, duck ass, duck ass's brother, and that Uchiha idiot."

"So that's Sasuke, Itachi, and Shusui?" she smiled, and I nodded. "Well, my friends are all going out to dinner tonight, since it's our last day of summer. Even though I told Naruto you're going, you're free to decline if you choose."

"Is Naruto going to be there?" I asked shyly. "Yes he will, and so will duck ass," she laughed, but it made me question, "Uchiha Itachi-san and Uchiha Shusui-san won't be there?" She emerged from the bed as she answered, "Not that I know of. Both of them are seniors, so we don't get to hang around them much. The only few seniors we know are you and Konan. Well, Konan's boy toy too, but he hangs out with Itachi-san and Shusui."

"Konan's boy toy?" I repeated.

"Well, like Konan's boyfriend although they aren't officially 'dating' yet. They just see each other a lot and sometimes they bang when they're hammered. It's more like Friends with Benefits, have you seen that movie?" Kirara explained. Thinking of that movie made me smile and laugh a little. "The place we're going is a little high-end, since it's our tradition. Do you have any dresses?"

Kirara forcefully searched every article of clothing I owned, or at least brought, until she found something that sufficed. She dressed me in a short coral dress that reached to just below my ass. It was strapless, but didn't show much cleavage since I was flat chested. I also wore gold sparkling stilettos. Kirara applied a simple angel wing with liquid eyeliner to both my eyes and gave me a coat of mascara to boost. When she was finally satisfied with her creation, Kirara took a step back and gasped. "You look like a sex goddess," she smirked that same signature smirk that Itachi wore when I fell back into his arms.

"Sit tight while I get dressed, and don't mess up my art!" she hollered from the closet. She closed both the doors of the wide closet when she had finally picked something out that she approved of. Soon after, a knock came to the door and a more stoic voice came through the wood. "Konan," was all it said. "Ahh Amu!" Kirara called from the closet, "can you get the door? It's my friend, Konan!"

I struggled to the door with my heels and blindly opened the door to reveal a tall woman with pale skin and short blue hair and a prominent lambret piercing. Her amber eyes seemed to study me closely before she stepped in. "Who're you?" was all she said.

"I'm Hyuuga Amu, Kirara's new roommate," was all I said in response. She seemed to study me again before taking my hand. "Konan, a senior," she replied with a faint smile. Kirara finally emerged from the closet with a long dark blue gown with a huge slit on the side. "Konan, this was the girl we were talking about. We have so much to tell you about her at dinner!" she commented before diving back into the abyss of clothes for her black stilettos.

"Oh?" Konan chuckled, which made me get irritated again. "Jeez, I don't get what's so big about punching that guy," I huffed, and I watched Konan raise a short blue eyebrow at me. "And who exactly did you punch?"

"That Uchiha Itachi guy."

Konan's eyes got wide this time, but instead of getting worked up about it, she softly laughed at the story. "No way," she laughed. "Hilarious, isn't it?" Kirara laughed along. She came out with silver eye shadow and mascara on. She looked like a princess in that dress with her curly hair. I looked back at Konan, who was wearing a short black dress similar to mine. Except hers was sequence, like a club dress. She dressed it up with spaghetti strap heels and blue eye shadow though.

"How funny would it be if Itachi's posse was here too?" Konan said as we walked the dark streets of a shopping center between the dorms and the school buildings. Both girls looked at me as Kirara spoke, "Well, you do know how Itachi likes to flaunt his money every now and then."

"Maybe you should buy him a drink as an apology, Amu."

"Like hell I will."

"She wants him to buy her a drink."

"Kirara!"

Both the girls laughed in good humor, and I did too. _I'm just glad I made friends so quickly._ I then remembered that Naruto and bunch of other people would be here too. _What if that Itachi guy really does come here by some coincidence?_ "Then buy him a drink." Kirara roared in laugher and Konan almost tripped over her own heels. I didn't mean to say that aloud... "Sure be one hell of a coincidence!" Kirara laughed again.

I studied the clanking of our heels in unison with every step we took together. Even on the first day of meeting them, I felt like they've been my closest friends for the longest of time and that we were almost inseparable. I surely did hope that we would become that close over the year. "Amu," Konan called my attention. "What class are you in? I'm in 4C." My face lit up as I answered, "I'm in that class too!"

"Beware, we have Kakashi-sensei as our homeroom teacher this year," Konan remarked, wagging her finger. "Kakashi-sensei?" Kirara repeated, "Lucky!" Konan and I only giggled a little before I spoke. "Who's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi-sensei is the science teacher. He teaches classes like physical science, biology, chemistry, genetics, human anatomy, physiology, and stuff like that," Kirara explained. "I have Anko-sensei," she told Konan. "Rough," Konan mocked before turning to me, "Anko-sensei's our English teacher. She teaches the upper level English classes."

"I have calculus, physics, human anatomy, and AP English my first semester," I told the girls, who did the matches in their heads. "You'll have Ebisu-sensei for calculus, Asuma-sensei for physics, Kakashi-sensei for anatomy, and Anko-sensei for AP English," Konan recited, "I'll be in your anatomy, physics, and AP English class."

"I think I have calculus with you," Kirara chimed in.

"Kira! Konan! Is that you?" a voice called in the distance. In the gleam of the dim lights, we could see a crowd standing a few feet away by a fancy looking resturant. The group seemed rather large, and by the look on Kirara's and Konan's faces, the group was larger than they expected. _Did adding Neji and Hinata really expand the group that much?_ I mocked inwardly, making sure it stayed inside my mouth this time.

I could see a girl with platinum blonde hair flagging us down. She was much more skimpy that the three of us. I could almost see her thong, as much as she was trying to hide it with her short black dress. Her boobs were much too large for the dress too. "Ino," Kirara greeted casually. "I hope you don't mind, but we ran into Pain-san and his friends waiting for you," Ino smiled at Konan, who seemed to lock gazes with the man named Pain. I searched through the crowd, looking for Neji and Hinata. Instead, I found one gaze to be seemingly uncomfortable, and I tapped on Kirara's arm lightly. "Hmm, what is it Amu?"

I curtly nodded my head forward, making both Kirara and Konan notice the man with bandages on his left cheek. "Well," Konan started, "This is one hell of a coincidence."

The dinner was just as awkward as expected. As we all sat down at the large table, Kirara and Konan made sure to seat me in between the two of them to avoid Itachi sitting beside me. Although that didn't help much. Itachi seated himself across from me with Shusui and duck ass on both his sides. To avoid awkward eye contact, I decided to study the other people that I didn't know at the table.

Naruto sat next to duck ass and on his other side was a pink haired to whom I was tempted to ask if her hair was natural. Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was a junior. The Ino girl sat next to Sakura with Hinata on her other side. Next to Shusui was a man with a billion piercings. Konan told him that he was Pain, her continuous one night stand. Like us, he was a senior. Next to him and Konan was a line of men. One man with blue eyes and blonde hair was named Deidara, who was just as passionate about art as Kirara. His friend, Sasori, who had red hair and honey eyes, seemed to keep staring at me with curious eyes. I looked away to an odd blue skinned man named Kisame, who was surprisingly good natured.

"Who's this cutie?" a loud voice burst in. The man had pink eyes and white hair and... a chipped ear? Weirdo. He messed up my hair and smiled down at me. "If you're lookin' for a good time, I'm your man, sweetheart," he winked. "Sit down, Hidan," the man behind sighed. He had brown hair and green eyes. "My name's Kakuzu, and both of us are seniors. Good to meet you." _I didn't even tell them my name..._ I inwardly shrugged and looked around for a conversation to join.

"Itachi, how's your face?" someone said on Kirara's side. It was a black haired man named Nara Shikamaru. "Fine," was all the Uchiha said, and eyed me curiously. I looked away stubbornly. "Amu! What class are you in?" Sasori asked from the other end of the table.

"4C. What about you all?" I asked back. Apparently, I had homeroom with Sasori, Shusui, Itachi, Konan, and Deidara. _Just my fucking luck. _"I heard you punched Itachi-san in the face," Sasori took a sip of his champagne as he spoke. I looked at the man across from me who was also drinking his champagne, then back at Sasori. "Yep. Meant to get his brother, though," I laughed lightly.

"And she fucking laughs!" Hidan roared in laughter. Soon enough, the entire end of the table was in laughter and my cheeks flared up again.

"It was an accident!" I cried, trying to calm the crowd. "What?! Amu punched Itachi-san in the face?!"

I looked sheepishly over at the handsome Uchiha, whose eyes were glued completely to me with a smirk on his face as he spoke, "You'll pay, _A mu chan_."


	3. Chapter 3: Change of Schedules

**Only two chapters and I already had good reviews ^_^ Thank you guys soo much! It gives me motivation to keep writing these stories! Anyway, chapters maaaay come a little slower since midterm exams are almost here :O I'll be writing a lot over Christmas break though (: So again, thank you guys for the reviews and favorites and such ^_^**

**NOTE: In volleyball, a libero is the most defensively experienced player on the team (and usually the shortest) and wears a different color jersey than the rest (usually the mirror image of his/her teammates' colors). And yes, I am also a libero.**

**That's it, so enjoy this new chapter :D**

Chapter Three- Change of Schedules

I had come back from the dinner last night barefoot and tipsy as hell. There wasn't much I remembered, either. I yawned as I fluttered my eyes open carefully. I had a slight headache, but at least it wasn't a full blown hangover. "Are you waking up, Amu?" I heard Kirara's voice from across the room. "You're up early for someone who drank four glasses of champange last night."

"I'm not the hangover type. Besides, we got new schedules!" Kirara jumped from her seat and handed me a white envelope with the school's emblem on the front. "Apparently the teachers switched curriculums over the summer break, so we all have different teachers for different classes." I simply ignored her explaination and dug into the paper wrappings.

_Hyuuga Amu_  
_Class: 4C, Grade: 12_  
_Homeroom Sponser:_  
_First Semester Classes:_  
_1. Calc 2.1, Classroom 329 Ebisu_  
_2. Visual Arts 101, Classroom 244 Kurenai_  
_3. Human A&P 3.0, Classroom 493 Shizune_  
_4. AP Lit, Classroom 542 Genma_

I could feel Kirara leaning over my shoulder as I inspected the schedule again. Great, this means that all of my AP classes will be next semester. "What's your new schedule like?" I allowed Kirara to switch our papers and I looked over hers quickly.

_Uchiha Kirara_  
_Class: 2B, Grade: 10_  
_Homeroom Sponser:_  
_First Semester Classes:_  
_1. Calc 2.1, Classroom 329 Ebisu_  
_2. Visual Arts 101, Classroom 244 Kurenai_  
_3. Free_  
_4. Psychology 103, Classroom 897 Kabuto_

I had my first two classes of the day with her, and I was actually pleased with it. I inwardly hoped that I would have some classes with Konan too, and I thought to ask once I saw her again. I watched Kirara's eyes light up as she scanned my schedule and decided to point out the obvious. "We have two classes together!"  
"So does that mean that you'll lead me to all my classes?" I asked somewhat hopeful. Kirara only laughed and playfully punched my shoulder. "I'll take you to your first two blocks, but the last two, you'll have to get someone else to!" I folded my schedule and stumbled out of my bed to shove the piece of paper into my bookbag. "Do you know of anyone who has the same third and fourth blocks as I do?" I watched Kirara ponder her answer before she looked back with a frown. "Sorry, not that I know of. Our calculus class should have a bunch of juniors and seniors. Juniors and seniors typically take human anatomy but only seniors can take AP Literature. Ask around your classes, or maybe at lunch if you're desperate."

"I don't plan on being desperate, Kirara." I gave her a stale look as I walked to brush my teeth. "I have an idea!" she bounced over to me and swatted the toothbrush out of my mouth. "Let's go to the breakfast hall and see whose schedule matches yours!" I was about to yank her by the hair if she didn't move so fast. I retrieved my now dirty toothbrush from the wood floor and tossed it to the trash can. "You can wear your pajamas to the breakfast hall. Everyone does it." _That means I'll have to buy another toothbrush... in my pajamas._

I wasn't necessarily appropriately dressed, even for pajamas. I wore blue boy shorts with the Superman logo on my ass and a blue t shirt with a red back for the cape. Even so, Kirara grabbed my paper and my hand and rushed me out the door to the downstairs parlor. When we reached the second floor, Kirara guided me through the door and to a noisy and large cafeteria like room. The walls were decorated with reminders of the school year and numerous sports flyers calling for players for the upcoming season.

As we passed them by, one poster in particular caught my attention. It had the picture of a girl jumping above a volleyball net with her hand extended to crush it. The girl was wearing navy spandex, an orange jersey with blue embellishments, and black gear. It was an advertisement for girls to join the volleyball team. "Do you play, Amu?" I didn't even notice that Kirara had been watching me stare at it. "Yeah, I did in my old high school. I was their libero."  
"Why don't you try out then?" Kirara gave me that Uchiha smirk and nudged me on the shoulder. I gave her a reassuring smile, "Maybe I will." I remembered that tryouts are two days from now, after school hours in the main gym. I was to be sure to be there! I continued to follow Kirara to the buffet table, where I grabbed a plate and began looking for the nearest waffle maker.

"Amu!" the bright yellow of Naruto's hair was the first thing in my sight and I noticed duck ass, Shikamaru, and Konan walking with him. "Good morning, sunshine," Konan tried to refrain from laughing as she greeted me and poked her finger at my mess of a bun. I poured the batter into the machine and flipped it, activating a timer so that I could continue my conversations.

"Konan, I was wondering," I began, pulling the piece of paper from my t shirt, "if you had any classes with me?" Curiously, Konan took the paper and scanned over it quickly. "We have only visual arts together. Sorry, Amu," she spoke as she passed the paper onto Naruto, who hung his head in shame. "I'm not smart enough to take these classes, Amu." I watched as Sasuke took the paper next, hitting Naruto on the head to obtain it. He passed it carelessly onto Shikamaru before saying, "I'm in that visual arts class too. Like a thousand people are." Shikamaru handed it back to me, explaining that he hasn't seen his own yet and that if we had classes together, he'd see me there.

"Who else is in that visual arts class, Sasuke-nii-san?" Kirara inquired. Duck ass sat back for a moment and it took him more than long enough to think of the answer. "I know that... you, me, Amu, Konan, Nagato, Pain, nii-san, Shusui, Sasori, Deidara, and Kankuro are. Oh, and the other two Hyuuga kids, Hinata and Neji I think they were."

My face lit up at the mention of Hinata and Neji's placements in my class.

_"...nii-san..._" Oh right, duck ass's brother was the guy I punched in the face.

My face wasn't so lit up anymore.

"Pain and Nagato are in that class?" Konan gasped, almost choking on the piece of bacon she was chewing. After that comment she made to me earlier, I was kind of hoping for the choking. "Who're they?" I asked openly, which proved to be a bad idea. Kirara yanked violently on my ear, making my fresh waffle fly out of my hands. By the looks of this, I'm not going to have a stress free senior year with this skitz as my roommate. "Ow!" I whined, grabbing Kirara's wrist in an effortless plea to let go.

"Hurry up and get your breakfast so we can all talk," Konan waved us away as Kirara let go of my ear. I mentally stabbed her with the knife I was holding for my now dead waffle, and somehow I regretted not actually doing it. "Pain's Konan's boy toy, remember?" Kirara began, getting a scoop of scrambled eggs on her plate. I nodded my head silently. "Well, last year, Konan and Nagato had a thing too, but Pain got jealous and broke them up. Nagato was Konan's last boyfriend. But get this, they have this weird agreement about being friends with benefits with Konan. So technically, Konan screws them both but they don't know about it yet. That's why she's freaking out."

That made a whole lot of sense. I glanced at the bar once more and immediately decided that I wasn't going to make another waffle as long as Kirara was in a 100 mile radius of me. "Oi, Amu, I'm going over to the pastry bar over there. Can you manage by yourself?" I didn't know whether to answer her sarcastically or not. _"That's convenient because now I can make another waffle without having the urge to stab you with my knife."_

"Yeah, I can manage." I answered plainly and watched as she hurried over to the other side of the room. As I scanned the room, I noticed a rough looking guy with long black hair lied into a low ponytail skulk behind my back. He was shirtless, which was pretty damn hot, and wore loose sweatpants. He had a plate in one hand and an empty one in the other. I watched as he noticed my waffle on the floor and dug his foot underneath the pastry. "What the hell," I whispered to myself as I watched him yank his knee to his chest in one swift motion and catch the airborne waffle on the empty plate, then slide it off into the nearest trash can.  
What kind of school was this? I turned back to the food and swiped a few strips of bacon and a scoop of eggs before I made my way back to the waffles. I didn't see the soccer kid anywhere, so I poured the batter again and flipped the machine and waited impatiently.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan." The voice was soft, yet deep but stressed due to lack of sleep. I turned to see the same soccer kid who shit flipped my waffle into the trash can. What was worse was that the same soccer kid happened to be the same kid I punched in the face the morning before. "Oi," he said a little bit irritated, "I said good morning, Amu-chan."

"O-ohayo, Itachi-san," I spat back quickly and a bit flustered. I noticed that his eyes were dropped and that he probably didn't get much sleep last night. I could only assume he was up partying or some shit like that. He didn't say anything more; in fact, it seemed like he was ignoring me. I felt a bit awkward standing next to him.

"Ohayo, Ita!" another much more irritating and annoying voice came from behind the two of us. I could see a redheaded girl jogging up to us slowly, her boobs jiggling in her tank top. It was more than obvious that she didn't sleep with a bra on... or pants for that matter. "I just wanted to say thank you for such an amazing night last night, Ita," she cooed and I immediately labeled her a bitch. What? That's how all high schools are. I noticed that Itachi didn't turn to greet her, or even say good morning. All he said was, "Hn." So that's why he's so tired. He got laid last night. I watched as Itachi retrieved his food from the machine and glance over at mine. "It's burnt." With that, Itachi walked between the girl and I without another word.

I looked back at him in shock. He was so kind and somewhat talkative at the dinner last night! Why did he just walk off and diss me like he didn't even know me? I tossed the thought aside and looked back at my waffle. He was indeed correct; it was burnt.

"Goddammit."

After I had gotten all of my food that I wanted, I quickly looked for the group that had stood with me at the breakfast bar. I had a full plate of eggs, bacon, sasuage, and a bagel. Well, third time's the charm. I had said to myself as I looked at the empty waffle machine. ...Fuck that. I had given up on my waffle and chosen to never cook my breakfast again. I took my seat beside Konan this time, since I didn't want Kirara miraculously spilling my milk.

"Took you long enough," was simply Konan's remark as she chewed on another strip of bacon. _Choke._ "Oi, Amu," this time it was duck ass who called my attention, which was odd. I returned his glance with a questioning look. "What'd my brother want with you?" I simply shrugged, "He just said good morning. Maybe you should do it too."

That didn't go over so well. Sasuke looked away with an irritated look and went back to eating his breakfast. "Did Karin say anything to you?" Kirara asked from the other side of Konan. "Who's that?"

"Karin's that girl who was with the two of you up there. We watched her talk to ya'll and we were wondering why you didn't slug her into the wall," Konan laughed. "That's Itachi's girlfriend," Naruto had put air quotations around the word 'girlfriend'. "Why the quotation marks?"

"Well, smartass," Sasuke spoke, "Karin's family owns the largest international exporting market in the world and our family is one of the largest firms in the area. Because of that, mother and father wanted nii-san to marry the family's only heiress, Karin. He hates her though." I looked back to see the redheaded girl laughing noisily with her group of friends at the other table. "Hates her huh? Can't say I blame him."

"Everyone hates her," Kirara spat. That might have been the one unkind thing that had come from Kirara's mouth yet this year. "Her parents put her in this school because she's a brat, and they want her to learn responsibility if she's supposed to inherit the marketing. Obviously, it isn't going over so well."

"She's actually fucked about every guy at that table too," duck ass commented, pointing his fork in that general direction. There weren't too many guys there; three including Itachi. "Your brother too?" I asked Sasuke, who nodded his head with a mouthful of food. "Why would he screw her if he doesn't even like her?" I asked, throwing my fork to exaggerate my point. Most everyone looked to Sasuke for an answer. I guess this wasn't a question people often asked.

"Beats me even," duck ass said, "but I mean, if he's gotta marry her, then why not?"

"So I'm guessing that she has the idea to screw every guy she can before she has to marry Itachi?"

"Nailed it," Sasuke chuckled, laying his silverware on his now empty plate. "He's pretty interested in you, though." My face shot up. Everyone else at the table laughed and started bringing up the time I punched him in the face. "No he's not, trust me," I laughed as I walked with duck ass to drop off our dishes at the counter. "No, trust me, Amu."


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of School Survival

**I'm actually surprised at the popularity of this fic, but it also makes me really happy that people are laughing and enjoying this story (: If it becomes popular enough by the time the 15th or so chapter comes around, I may write a sequel to this story. Do you guys think I should? Leave your answers in your reviews! (:**

**Keep reading and reviewing! It always makes me haaappy (:**

Chapter Four- First Day of School Survival

My encounter with Sasuke at the breakfast bar stuck in my mind as I approached the school facility across the street from the dorms. They were huge buildings with towers and narrow hallways. For the first part of my day, Kirara agreed to be my guide through the school. Her company never left as we strategically maneuvered through the crowds of endless students, but mostly freshmen and sophomores.

"Don't we have calculus first?" Kirara glanced at me and I nodded my head as I pushed a kid away from bumping into me. I received a dirty look for that, but ignored it nonetheless. I followed Kirara up the stairs to the third floor, where she almost instinctively headed straight for the twenty ninth classroom.

The room was already crowded with other students by the time Kirara and I arrived, but I didn't recognize anyone. At the front of the room was a man who looked bald with the way he wore his bandanna. It was tied around his forehead and covered his entire head of hair. The black circle glasses he wore led me to think he was blind and that pranking class would've been a better name for the course instead of calculus. He seemed calm and collected as everyone took seats across the classroom.

Kirara guided me to two open seats in the second row of semi circular tables. She rolled her book bag off of her shoulders and sat down, opening her class notebook, which had (not surprisingly) already been drawn in. "Is that your visual arts notebook?" I felt really stupid when I asked that, and she made sure I did too. "Yeah, I just wrote 'Calculus 2.1' in it for shits and giggles," she sarcastically remarked, but she wasn't able to hold a straight face.

"EXCUSE ME CLASS," the man suddenly yelled over the sea of floating voices. His tone made me jump a little in my seat and I watched as he moved to close the door. "Welcome to Calculus 2.1. My name is Ebisu-sensei and you are all my prisoners for an hour and a half each day until December."

_That's a relief._

"Unless you fail."

_I take that back._

"So, instead of me calling everyone's names, everyone will say their name out loud. Loud enough for the entire class to hear. That way, I can take role more easily and learn everyone's' names faster." He pointed to the kid on the other side of the room who sat in the front row. "Start us off."

"Hozuki Suigetsu." If any girl considered this boy attractive, then I swear, Kisame must be a fucking model. This kid had shark like teeth and an explosive personality, kind of like Hidan's. Except, I could probably stand this kid more than Hidan.

"Uzumaki," Naruto was the first person I thought of when I heard the next person speak, and I immediately whipped my head over to see the boy who spoke. "Nagato." Never fucking mind, he's ugly too. He was whiter than the paper in my notebook and his hair looked too artificially red. It was so long that I could barely see his eyes. "That's Konan's ex," Kirara whispered into my ear. _Was Konan hammered beyond reason when she dated him?_ "They dated for like six months before they broke up." _Damn, Konan must've been hammered every day for six months to date someone like him._

I eventually realized how judgmentally harsh I was being toward these kids in my class and knew everyone else's first thoughts when I would say my name.  
"Uchiha Kirara," the monotone she used somewhat surprised me, but I went along with her ego to 'play it cool' while in the classroom.

"Hyuuga Amu." I kept my own voice casual to avoid making a scene. However, I could still hear the whispers of other kids around me. "Is she a freshman?!" "No! Maybe she's a sophomore, like Kirara." "She's so fucking short, like she could be my foot rest." "Is she legally considered a midget?" "How the hell is her hair so long?!" "I wonder which is longer: her body or her hair."

As much as I wanted to stand up and slug my heavy-as-shit calculus textbook at everyone who spoke the words "short", "long", and "midget", I knew that I had to somewhat behave myself. I drowned out the sound of Ebisu-sensei's five theorems of calculus and the hierarchy of dimensions. It made me wonder how the hell I even made it as far as calculus.

When the bell finally rang, Kirara and I waited for the crowd going out of the door to settle before we made our way into the hallways and down the stairway. Kirara told me that our visual arts class should be the most fun of our schedules, or at least mine. "I have a free block after lunch," she boasted as we turned the hallway and looked for the classroom. "A free third block? That's some straight bullshit," I complained, looking at the Human A&P class I was scheduled during third block. Although the AP Lit was much worse.

The visual arts classroom was a complete 180 from the calculus classroom upstairs. Paintings, prints, and framed sketches lined the spotless white walls. In the back of the classroom was a space where desks were aligned in front of a single podium and a white stand and projector. The rest of the classroom had empty canvases, computer tables, long tables, and paint stands.

Silently, I made my way to the back of the arrangement of desks where I recognized a redhead already seated in front of the row. It was the senior, Sasori, from the dinner last night. I set my book bag in a desk diagonal from him and Kirara took a seat next to mine. "Ohayo, Amu-san," Sasori turned to greet me with a tired look. "Ohayo, Sasori-san," I smiled back.

"Ah Amu," I could see Konan walking toward us, "I forgot I had a class with you." Konan sat on my other side and I could see a wave of students walk in, most of which I knew. Duck ass came through with an irritated look, followed by Sasori's friend, Deidara, Konan's boy toy, Pain, the kid from calculus, Nagato, and some others. I watched as Neji and Hinata walked through and both gave me a small smile.

"Kira-chan!" another familiar voice broke the spell of silence around my group. Shusui's energetic person rushed up to Kirara's desk and threw his stuff to sit in front of her. In addition, he threw his lunchbox into the empty desk in front of me. "Oi, Amu-chan, do you mind if I save this seat for Itachi-san when he comes?"

_Yes_

"Nah, go ahead," I regretted the words the moment they came out of my mouth. He gave me a huge smile and continued talking. "Itachi-san's cheek is all better now. You can't even see the bruise anymore!" He kept talking as if I cared about Itachi's face. I sat in my seat and took my phone out to check my messages before class started. I had three unread from Naruto and one from Konan. I scanned them quickly, not bothering to pay too much attention to what they had said.

"Oi, you can't have phones out during school hours," I looked up to the boy who had spoken to me with an irritated glance. _All I wanted to do was check my goddamn messages in peace. Sorry if I intruded upon your constitutional rights by minding my own business._ I had almost said that too, because I noticed that it was Itachi who had spoken. He had a smirk on his face as he took his seat and continued to turn around to bother me. I hope I get a heavy ass textbook to smack him with too.  
"I'm just checking my messages," I simply stated, clicking on Instagram. He scoffed and took the phone from my hands. "Oi!" I hissed, reaching over his shoulder to try to retrieve it. He inspected the lock screen that was a picture of Kirara, Konan, and myself before the dinner before school. He broke into my phone and started messing with it before giving it back to me as the bell rang again.

"Ohayo, minna." The teacher was a fragile woman with crazy black hair and fake red eyes. She seemed nice for a vampire. "My name is Kurenai-sensei and welcome to the Basics of Visual Arts and History..." I completely zoned her out the moment she began talking about the color wheel. In the dead of silence in the classroom, I could audibly hear my phone buzz in my book bag and I froze.

I looked around in the utmost caution before reaching in and retrieving it. I clicked the silent switch on the side just in time for another message to come through from the same anonymous number.

**"Your phone vibrates like a fucking earthquake. Better turn it off before the teacher hears it."**

_THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS._ I felt like sassing the shit out of this number and decided to text back the most repulsive message I could just for shits.

**"I had no fucking idea. I'll be sure to keep the quakes under control next time, thanks."**

As soon as I clicked the button for my phone to go black again, I noticed Itachi giggle to himself and wiggle his shoulders slightly before he looked back up to the stand where the teacher hung a still life painting of George Washington on the Delaware River._ So he's the smartass smartassing me._

**"That'd be genuinely appreciated. Tomorrow, do you think you'll let me sit behind you? I'd like to rest my feet every once in a while."**

_That ass._

**"Do you think that you'll let me hit your pretty face again?"**

**"Oh, so you have a crush on me now? A mu chan?"**

**"Bullshit. And stop saying my name like that. It's creepy as hell."**

"Hyuuga Amu," another female voice called this time. I looked up from my "textbook" to see the teacher pointing at the water in the canvas. "Can you tell me where on the color wheel we can see a combination of these colors?" That's an easy ass question for someone who's texting. "Blue and violet," I answered automatically.  
"Correct."

**"You're smart for someone who doesn't pay attention."**

I hope she calls on him next and asks an insanely difficult art question which probably doesn't exist and gets it wrong so that I could freely exercise the satisfaction of laughing at him.

**"I didn't think she knew the color wheel herself. Like who the fuck wears red contacts?"**

**"I see. By the way, what two classes do you have after lunch?"**

**"Human A&P and AP Lit. Why do you want to know?"**

**"Usually people say, 'what about you?'"**

**"Why do you want to know?"**

I could see Itachi laugh in his seat and he handed me a piece of paper. I shut off my phone and unraveled the small thing curiously. It was his schedule, and it showed that not only did we have the next two classes together, but also lunch too. I noticed that he had written something off to the side, which said, "I can show you to your last classes if you'd like, since your friends aren't in those classes."

Almost too quickly, the bell rang again for the start of freshman and junior lunch. I put all of my things in my book bag and heard Itachi walk up closer to me. "You have Kakashi-sensei for homeroom with me, since your surname begins with 'H'. Would you like me to take you there, A mu chan?" his soft smile could have melted away my heart. Actually no, I take that back. It made me hate him even more. "Sure."

As I walked with Itachi, I noticed an immediate and significant difference in walking with him and walking with Kirara. He remained silent for the most part and there was no need to push our way through crowds as I followed him close behind. The crowds parted for him and I felt like a tiny little Hebrew following fucking Moses across the Red Sea. Girls turned in every direction to say good morning or to compliment him. It kind of pissed me off to hear the constant "Ita this, Ita that, Itachi ohhh you're so perfect".

Like hell that asshole was perfect. If I could swing at his face again, I could make it perfect. Nonetheless, I stayed quiet and followed Itachi back into the math hallway by Ebisu-sensei's classroom. The label on the door said Hatake Kakashi, 12. "This is the algebra 2 and other basic maths classroom. Kakashi-sensei usually teaches freshmen and sophomores and sponsors the senior classes."

"What do you do in homeroom?"

"Nothing, really. Unless you're interested in sneaking away to the back hallway with me." I could see the wink in his words and I felt a chill go up my spine. "I'll have to turn you down, Mr. Uchiha." He playfully smacked his cheek and I laughed at the gesture. He smiled and laughed lightly with me.

"Oi, Ita," that same girl came walking up to us, but stopped abruptly when she noticed me at Itachi's side. It was the redhead girl from the breakfast hall, and it didn't surprise me to see that she stuck to her no-bra ritual. "What's that?" she asked Itachi, pointing down to me. He looked irritated by her existence and he automatically scored cool points with me.

"Did you just say 'what'?" I asked in a monotone. She raised an eyebrow before rocking back on her heels and saying, "Umm, yeah?"

"I'll have you know that I'm a human being, not a fucking_ thing_," I remarked, brushing a strand of hair behind my back. Ohh did that piss the boobs girl off. "Her name is Hyuuga Amu-san. She's a friend of mine," Itachi finally spoke. I was a bit caught off guard by the mention of 'friend' in the statement. "Ohh," she cooed, "but the freshmen have lunch now, and besides, this is the seniors' homeroom anyway-"

"She_ is_ a senior and it is also the _juniors'_ lunch right now too." There was so much malice behind Itachi's statement that I almost flinched back at his sudden change of attitude. The girl shot a glare at him and I allowed myself the liberty to laugh. "Who're you laughing at, munchkin?"

"Call me a munchkin again and I'll be happy to rearrange your face too." I felt like I was doing her a favor by saying at. After all, her face needed a lot of work, and my work is free. Itachi's mouth twitched into a small smile, but faded quickly when he looked back at her. "I'm going to introduce her to Kakashi-sensei now. I'll see you after school, Karin."

With that, Itachi put his hand to the small of my back and led me into the classroom of bustling teenagers doing box pushups in the middle of the classroom. _Congratulations Amu, in the first half of your first day, you've made a creepy ass friend and a bitch ass enemy._


End file.
